


Please look at me

by Iregertnothing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: Shuichi hates it when Kaede hangs out with other people other than him. He wants just him and her together forever. But Rantaro ruins everything.





	Please look at me

Succ boi wuz outside locking 4 kadead, but fucking raanto kepts tryin 2 mak out wit hm. "Fucc off m8" shit says "noh" ant Dan tey had sex. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah fucking loser! I don't write for shit! I'm so stressed rn! Fuck!


End file.
